nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Nastidious
Doctor Nastidious is the antagonist in Test Subject Green. Doctor Nastidious is a green skinned man who is responsible for the possible death of the Scientist and destruction of Xeno Industries. He does many of the same things the Scientist did, and is also a scientist. He appears in Test Subject Arena, but only on levels 1, 5, 7, 8, 10, 13, 14, and only in the background. History Break in at Xeno Industries Doctor Nastidious had found out about the Scientist's tests at Xeno Industries. He sent people to watch the Scientist, resulting in the Scientist increasing security. One day, the Doctor stormed Xeno Industries, taking out the guards and heading to the Scientist's Lab. As the Scientist injected Test Subject Blue into Test 3, the Doctor broke into the Scientist's Lab, setting off the Lab's security. A bag was thrown over the Scientist's head and he was dragged down and beaten up. After Blue completed Test 3, the Scientst used the last of his strength to inject Blue into Test 4, before getting dragged away, either unconscious or dead. Nastidious grabbed Blue after he reached the Food Pill at the end of the test. Nastidious took Blue to his own lab to do his own tests. Testing Nastidious placed Blue in his Test chamber, testing Blue against his inventions and other types of Green Enzymes. The Doctor would frequently walk by the test container and type something on his PDA Thingy, take off his hat, take off his glasses, or just watch. Once Blue had completed test 30, the Doctor placed blue in Rex209. Quotes At the start of each level, Doctor Nastidious's PDA Thingy will appear onscreen, which will read words which are probably his report or his observations. Level 5 Day 5:-'' ''At last, the Enzymes are all mine! I have waited a long time for this. That weak old Scientist and his stupid lab is history. Now I will take it to the next level and realise the true potential of this so called Test Subject Blue. Level 6 Day 6:-'' ''Wheres the fun in testing Blue against Green? Lets make things interesting! Lasers should do the trick, deadly and indestructible! Now lets throw in a untested Greeny. I like this one, hes got style! Level 7 Day 7:-'' ''Ok ok... So Blue managed to work out the last puzzle, I wont be so easy on Blue from now on. Lets see if these new Changeable Reflectors cause problems! More Quotes Trivia *Doctor Nastidious's name is only seen on a door in the ending of Test Subject Green. *When Doctor Nastidious puts Blue in the suit, he wears gloves similar to the Scientist's gloves but his sleeves are dark blue. *If Green stays idle enough during Test Subject Arena, he will mimic Doctor Nastidious in green. Green will only mimic Doctor Nastidious while in Nastidious's Lab. *Doctor Nastidious re-appears in Test Subject Arena, only he does not make a canonical appearance, as Test Subject Arena is a spin off and not part of Test Subject Blue history. *Dr. Nastidious is shaped like a pill. *Dr. Nastidious is a reference to Darth Sidious from Star Wars, and his guards a reference to Stormtroopers. Category:Test Subject Blue Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Nitrome Must Die